Going to Camp Half Blood
by Shia F
Summary: Thalia's not a normal child. She's a demigod. She finds two other kids who are demigods too. And together they journey to the only safe place for people like them. Camp Half Blood.
1. Chapter 1

Look, I never wanted to be a half-blood. If you're reading this because you think you might be one, stop reading. Right now. Believe whatever lie your mom and dad told you and try to lead a normal life.

You might think being a half-blood is exciting. Fun, even. It's not. It's dangerous. It's scary. But if you recognize yourself between these pages, stop this immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that,  
>it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.<p>

My name is Thalia Grace. But I decided a few months ago to ditch the last name, I hate it.  
>I'm eleven years old. Almost twelve. I ran away when I was ten. Was my life really that bad?<br>You bet. It sucks. I could start at any point of my life to prove it. Let's start, say, when I was born.

My mom's a television actress. She caught Zeus's eye because of that. She was beautiful but she couldn't handle fame well. After I was born, Zeus left us. She knew Dad was a god, and I think that was too much  
>for her to take. It was like the ultimate achievement for her to attract the lord of the sky, and couldn't accept it when he left. She drank, pulled dumb stunts. She was always in the tabloids. We argued all the time.<br>When I was about seven, Zeus started visiting my mom again. For a while, my mom improved. She loved having Zeus around, bringing her presents, causing the sky to rumble. She always wanted attention. Then, I had a  
>baby brother. But the thing about gods, they never stick around. Zeus eventually stopped coming again. He probably couldn't stand Mom's demands anymore, making her eternally beautiful, letting her visit Olympus. My<br>mom got more and more unstable. Worse, that was when monsters started to attack me.

Two years later, my now-two-years-old brother disappeared. My mom said he died. I didn't know what to believe. That was when I decided to run away.

* * *

><p>After a hearty breakfast of leftover restaurant scraps at Fifth Avenue, I head to the subway. I usually take advantage of their almost-decent bathrooms. Then I go to the library. Don't take me wrong; I'm not a nerd.<br>I'm not a big fan of studying, especially because of my ADHD and my freaking dyslexia. It's just that, I don't want to grow dumb, do I? I bunk at different alleyways but my favorite place is this abandoned vacation house.  
>I amuse myself by hanging out at parks or malls after library time. This is my day-to-day routine. Well, my routine until I met them.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a nice sunny day. Perfect for going to the beach or strolling around the park. Too bad I was too busy running for my life. Yep, you heard that right. Some lion girl hybrid monsters were chasing me. Two, I think. How<br>did this happen? Well, I was there minding my own business when they came asking ridiculous riddles. Instinct kicked in and I took off screaming. I don't know why they were chasing me but right now, I don't have the time  
>to turn around and ask them. They backed me up a corner. They were growling at me, showing off their very, very sharp teeth. I was a goner. But I plan to go out kicking and screaming. I tapped my bracelet, Aegis. It morphed<br>into a huge shield. It was silver and bronze, with the monstrous face of Medusa protruding from the center. It's a gift from Athena to my dad. He gave it to me before he left us.

Anyway, back to me dying. Monster #! Lunged. I winced hoping this would go over fast. It slashed my arm leaving red bleeding claw marks on my left arm. I closed my eyes, waiting for more. But it didn't come. I opened my eyes,  
>blinking. The monster now had a bronze sword piercing through her stomach. The boy who shish kebabed it was around 13yrs. old. He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and looked pretty cool. I opened my<br>mouth to thank him but at the corner of m eye I saw Monster #2 lunging from behind.

"Watch out!" I yelled. I didn't have time to think. I just grabbed my shield and hurled it at the monster.

Plunk! It's head popped off and the monster disintegrated to dust. Gross!

I collapsed on the ground, breathing hard. I just ran twenty blocks. My legs hurt. My arm hurts. My whole body was sore. I guess my adrenaline rush just abandoned me. The guy leaned toward me. He took my arm and poured  
>some liquid on it from a canteen. Ooh, that felt so good. Slowly, I watched the claw marks heal and then fade away.<p>

"Nectar" He explained, "Here. Take this." He handed me squares of brownie looking pastries. I gave it a tentative taste. It tasted wonderful. Just like the cupcakes my mom used to bake for my birthdays. I finished the piece. Suddenly  
>I felt as if I drank to espressos at Starbucks. I felt energy coming back and my body didn't hurt anymore. I look at him questioningly.<p>

'That's ambrosia. Nectar and ambrosia are the food of the gods" He said. Don't take too much or you'll literally burn up."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name's Luke," he replied. "Luke Castellan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked that. I'll be posting at least once a week. More if I get a lot of reviews. Do you think Thalia's OOC? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"And you are…?" Luke said.

I blinked a couple of times. "Uh, what?"

"Your name" Luke said impatiently. "Who are you?"

"Thalia," I answered. "I'm Thalia."

"Just Thalia?"

"Yup."

"You a demigod?"

"Yup."

"Not gonna elaborate?"

"Nope"

"Okay." He put his hands into his pocket and looked around.

"Are you a demigod?" I asked him.

"Uh huh." He held out his hand Son of Hermes.

"Cool." I shook his hand. "Uh, yeah. My dad's a god too."

"Do you know which god?"

"Um, yeah"

"Not going to tell me?"

"Uh, no."

He just nodded. I can't tell him who my dad is. I don't know

this guy.

"I gotta go. See you around." I said awkwardly. I really had no plans. I just needed time to think.

"Sure." He replied. "See you."

I sat down. Alone with my thoughts. One hand, it would be useful too have a demigod friend. But then again, I

can't trust him.

The next day, I saw him again. I was at the subway, using

the restroom. When I came out, guess who was huddled at

the corner? If you guessed Luke then, ding ding ding, we have

a winner.

"Luke?" I walked over to him.

"Thalia! What are you doing here?"

"Uh," _Think ,Thalia, think!_ "Bathroom."

_Nice answer._

"Oh, ok." Luke said, confused.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm a runaway. I move a lot and I sleep in pretty

weird places." He said, gesturing to the corner.

"I'm a runaway too." I blurted out.

"I kind of guessed that already." Luke smiled.

"What made it obvious?"

"Honestly? You going to the subway for the restroom."

Luke laughed.

I decided to trust this guy. He did save my life.

"Do you have a place to stay for the night?"

"Not really."

"I know a place we can stay in." I said, thinking of that old

vacation house.

"Cool," he said, smiling.

We spent the whole day like tourists. Me, showing him

around. Turns out, he's been running for a while already. We

arrived at the vacation house pretty late.

"Welcome to the best hangout spot ever." I said opening the door.

"Wow," Luke said, looking around. "Nice!"

It was pretty cool, despite the dust. All the furniture was still there,

and weirdly, the electricity and plumbing still worked. And best of all, a

fireplace, perfect for a chilly night like this one.

We built a fire and sat there letting the fire heat us up. "So, um, where

are you from?" I asked him. The silence here was a bit too uncomfortable for my taste.

"Connecticut. You?"

"California"

"How long have you been running away?" he asked me.

"Since I was ten." I replied. "How about you? Why'd you run away?"

"I left home at eight." He hesitated before continuing. "My dad left us years ago. A

year after I was born, my mom tried becoming the Oracle. They said she had a gift of

sight. She could see through the Mist better than most mortals.

"Mist?"

"Yeah. The Mist is very powerful. It makes it harder for mortals to see monsters and

stuff. I don't know much about it though."

"Oh, so that's why only I saw the monsters." I said "I thought it was because I was

crazy or something. Well go on. What happened to your mom?"

"She got crazy. She would seem normal at first. But she just loses it sometimes.

She would grab me by my shoulders. Her eyes would glow green. And she would say

horrible stuff about my 'future'. It was terrifying."

"Wow," I said. "And I thought I had problems"

"How about you?" Luke asked me. "Why did you runaway?"

I told him. Everything. Well, almost everything. I omitted the part about Jason, my baby

brother. It was just too painful.

"So," Luke said. "Where'd you get your shield?"

"You mean Aegis? My dad gave it too me." I told him. "Where'd you get the sword? You

know, that sword that you used to shish kebab those lion monsters."

"Haha, yeah it does a pretty good job of slicing sphinxes. Anyway, I stole it from my dad."

He replied, pulling out a bronze knife, his sword and a spear." I managed to swipe some

weapons and some ambrosia and nectar from my dad before he left." He handed me the spear.

"Here, you'll need one to defend yourself."

"You're giving me this?" I said, amazed. "But you hardly know me. We just met. How come

you trust me already?"

"Well, I had a dream. A vision." Luke blushed. "That I would find help in the daughter of lightning."

There it was again. Silence.

"Uh, thanks for the spear." I said awkwardly. He nodded. Then he lay down and went to sleep.

And for the first time in my life, I had good luck to thank the gods for.

**Please review! Flames are accepted. Suggestions are welcome. **


End file.
